Twilight: Alcyone's Story
by dragonbreather4568
Summary: Her third chance to live a life, her last chance to set things straight. She lost friends, but now she has a chance to get them back, can she? But someone's out to get her, what happenes is she loses what she just got back?
1. Preface

**Preface**

"Alcyone Taylor, she's beautiful, she's smart, she…" a man standing in front of a projection announced.

"…wants me dead." A man stepped out of the shadows, "I attempted to kill her friends and she got in my way. I tried to kill her and we caused a time warp, you all said that it was weird that one day after disappearing for years I just showed up. And that's why."

The man made it all the way out of the out of the shadows showing a scarred face with dark black hair, "… so I agree. This will be the perfect chance, to seek my revenge."

**4 ****Y****ears****E****arlier****…**

A blonde haired woman ran through the halls afraid of only one thing, that she was too late. Her friends were in danger and she knew it. She ran to the wall and pressed on a few panels and the wall moved over. The wall was cobblestone as was the rest of the house but these were wet, slippery, and covered in a moss. She didn't care she kept running, running towards what she thought would be the last thing she ever saw only she didn't know, that her life was about to change thoroughly…

Present Day

AAAlcyone Taylor was a young girl of eighteen, or, at least that's what everybody thought. Actually Alcyone was a young vampire. And by young, no one means by human standards they mean by vampire standards. These standards are set at being 800 years old is still young. Alcyone is 800 years old, she's young she's beautiful and she has a chance to do something that most people don't, to live her life longer than anyone else, to fix mistakes that she's made and to change destiny's. She has been through a lot throughout her life, she survived a ship now lost at sea, and she went through the torture of being sent away by her own father and by his friends. She lived with werewolves for years making their leader a second father. Through years Alcyone lived on her own making friends and leaving them. Surviving the worst of weathers and the worst of lies.


	2. Chapter One: Present Day

Chapter One

Present Day

_E__dward __S__mith Third Person POV_

Edward Smith walked through the hallways at the new school he'd just enrolled in. His uncle, Nicolas Smith, had received a raise if he'd accept the transfer and of course he did, to this despicable town of_ Forks Washington._1He had heard rumors about another Edward that had moved here about this time, Edward Cullen. He figured that once he found him that they'd figure out which one of them would alter their name and they'd get on with their lives. He'd also heard rumors about a woman by the name of Leonay Taylor that had a particular interest in one of the two Edwards. But his information had been mixed up since he got there so he wasn't sure which one she did. This person said it was him another said it was Cullen; he just got so confused he stopped worrying about it and if she wanted to talk to him she'd find him. Edward looked up at the ceiling in the lunch room, sitting in the corner, by himself, at a new school, where he didn't know anyone…

AlcyoneTaylor Third Person POV

Alcyone looked around the cafeteria looking for Jessica. She wasn't sure where the woman had gone this time. She kept looking until she saw a man at the very back of the room. She looked at him a painful memory shuffled through her brain; she saw images of a man identical to this one frozen in the Atlantic. She started towards him giving up on Jessica, her mind shifting through possible outcome of this action. She looked at him intently, his eyes on the ceiling. His hair was light brown his eyes were dark blue, and his hair was gorgeous. She sat down in front of him as quiet as only she could be.

He looked up at her, "Wow! When did you get here?"  
She laughed softly, "Just now, you were a bit too preoccupied with the ceiling to realize."  
He laughed with her, "Sorry, just kind of irritated."

She looked confused, "At what?"  
He smiled, "Well it was at being here, but I think I have changed my mind."  
She looked at him with her soft eyes and smirked, "And what do you think has caused that?"

He smiled, "I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count."

She laughed, "I'll take you up on that."

"Well, you know what; I think this is the most fun I've had since I got here." Edward lifted his coke to her, "and I thank you for that."

She looked confused, "I would think that someone like you would have made tons of friends by now." She raised her glass, "But you're welcome anyway."

A girl with brown hair up in a pony tail walked up behind Alcyone, "Ally! Why didn't you come and sit with us!"

Alcyone showed no sign of being startled or surprise, "Because every day you decide you don't like the table you sat at the day before and move."

Jessica blushed, "Oh, okay sorry," she looked up, "Oh! Ally, would you like to introduce me to your new friend?"

Alcyone sighed, "Well actually, he'll have to introduce himself to all of us."

The man smiled, "My name is Edward Smith."

Alcyone laughed, "Really, another Edward? Man it's getting kind of crowded for you guys isn't it?"

He looked at her, "Your turn."

Ally smiled, "My name is Alcyone Taylor."

Edward looked at her, "Seriously? Is there anyone you know named Leonay?"

"No, if there is I haven't met her. But yeah, Alcyone is my name," She smiled, "It's not a name you'll find just anywhere. It's kind of an old name."

The brunette behind her laughed, "My name is Jessica Stanley," she gestured to the people behind her, "This is Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory, and Tyler Crowley."

Edward nodded his head, "nice to meet you all."

There was a crowded answer of 'nice to meet you too.'

Ally stood up, "well I guess we should all get on our way?"

Edward sighed, "I guess, but the bell…" the bell rang, "Never mind."

Edward looked at her, "Wait!"

She turned around, "Yeah?"

"Have you been looking for me?" he sighed out."

She looked confused then laughed, "No I was looking for Edward Cullen. But I found him earlier."

"Oh, okay." He threw away the trash on his tray.

She smiled, "are you regretting telling me that I changed the way you looked a life?"

Edward laughed, "No, just got my information mixed up."

She laughed, "What information?"

He smiled, "I had been told by a few people that a woman name Leonay Taylor, was looking for an Edward. But apparently I got your name screwed up, and you weren't looking for me as some people said you were."  
She smiled, "Yeah, well you can't believe everything you hear, well, here." She laughed.

He walked back towards the table picking up his backpack, "Well I guess I'll see you around?"

Ally smiled, "I guess so." She smiled, "see you later!"

Alcyone walked away from Edward into the next door way.

_E__dward __S__mith First Person POV_

I watched Alcyone as she walked into the room and I sighed. I didn't know what it was but I knew that it was something I'd never felt before. But I gave up on it figuring it was just a rush of a pretty girl talking to me without her friends making her. I sighed and went on to class guessing it would be a good idea.

Classes were boring as to be expected; at my old school I was top in my class so I wasn't to o worried about academics. But most of the girls came to me for tutoring other than a date. I considered myself to be a nice guy. I wasn't pushy I'd let you do what you want if it wasn't dangerous or even semi life threatening. I'd try to keep her head on straight and mine all at the same time. But none of the girls want a smart independent man to keep them the same way. So I try hard to just let it go and I do. I walked out of the front doors of the building thinking to myself.

"Edward Smith!" I turned around, to see the secretary that signed me in, "Edward! You asked me to show you the grade listings for the school."

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled glad to know that I was still top of the class.

"You're second in class."

"What? Who's a head of me?"

She looked at me, "Alcyone Taylor."

I thought a moment, "how?"

She smiled, "Ally has always had the highest grades, and you've only been here for today. So don't worry Edward, you might still have time to get it up above her."

I smiled at her, "thank-you."

She looked at me, "Why did you want to know?"

"The truth, I like to be first."

She smiled, "I understand that." She walked away with her papers tucked under her arm.

I sighed, then jumped at the voice behind me, "disappointed?"

I spun around, "oh, hey, Jessica right?"

She shook her head, "yeah."

"What did you mean?"  
"Oh, Alcyone has had the head of the class in her hands since forever, it belongs to her. People have tried to take it and no one knows how she does it but she does."

"I'll get it back,"

She laughed, "Good luck, Alcyone is ruthless. She will chop you up, eat you, then spit you back still ready for more."

"You make her sound like a killer." I laughed.

"For good reason," I turned around to see Alcyone, "I will tear you limb from limb if you try to take my score from me."

I looked at her, her dark blue eyes overwhelmed me, her blonde hair surrounding her face, beautiful. I sighed, "Well, then I guess I'll just have to where padding that day won't I?"

Jessica laughed, "Well now you are funny. Padding or no padding if Ally gets her hands on you, you won't live to see another day."

Alcyone smirked, "See you later Edward. Don't miss your ride home."

I walked away and smiled 'damn_ first day of school and it's already interesting.'_

1 Vampire Twist is a variation of Stephanie Meyer's Twilight.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Chapter 2

A new Beginning

Anna sighed, "Emily! Get out of Alcyone's room! You know very well she doesn't like it when you're in there."

"Yes ma'am, I was just getting my book."

Anna Michaelson: 38 years of age, dark brown hair, blue eyes. Divorced, single mother of two children: one, Emily, two, Carson. Emily Michaelson: 6 years of age, dark brown hair, green eyes. Carson Michaelson: 18 years of age, dusty blonde hair, green eyes. Anna's ex-husband kicked her out on the street with the assumption that she had been unfaithful. Alcyone had met Anna two years before that at an event held near the school, they instantly became friends. But when Anna's husband kicked her out Alcyone had seen her on the side of the street looking at the job section of the newspaper with her two kids and suitcases and immediately told them to come with her.

"Mom! When is Ally supposed to be here? She's the only one that knows how to cook." Carson sighed.

"Carson, Ally has her own life and its only 4:00 it's time you learned that you can't eat every two hours."

He sighed, "Whatever." He walked towards the hallway.

Alcyone walked in the door, "Hey everybody."

Anna smiled, "Hello, you seem extremely happy."

"Well there's new guy at school and he's challenging my GPA"

"Your what?"

"My grade point average."

"Oh, I understand, so you're excited about this why?"

"He won't be able to do it."

She laughed, "Of course, no one can beat the invincible Alcyone Taylor!"

Alcyone smiled as she walked into the kitchen, "Well, we'll see, so?"

"So, what?"

"What are your plans?" she pulled out a glass and began filling it with water  
Anna smiled, "What makes you think I have plans?"  
Ally looked at her, "You're outfit."

"Oh, well actually I have a date with the man that moved in next door."

"Already, what's his name?" she began drinking.

Anna grew embarrassed but kept talking, "Nicholas Smith. His nephew is going to help you babysit if that's okay. He said he wanted Edward to meet new people."  
Alcyone tried very hard not to spit out her water, "What did you say his name was?"  
"Nicholas,"

"No, the other one."  
"Edward?"  
"Yes, he's the one I met today; he said his name was Edward Smith."

"Well it is okay with you right?"

"Well yeah but, I mean I'm not used to having people over."  
Anna sighed, "Well cleanliness doesn't matter, you keep this house spotless."

Alcyone sighed, "Yeah but,"  
"Don't worry."

The knock at the door caused Alcyone and Anna to jump slightly.

Anna smoothed her shirt, "I'll get it." She opened the door, "Nicholas, oh and you must be Edward?"

"Yes, ma'am… Alcyone?" Edward looked confused.

Nicholas smiled, "Well that's good you already know her."

Anna was picking up her purse, "Ally your sure this is okay?"  
Nicholas spoke up, "I don't mean to intrude, but all day you've been speaking as though you need permission. Why do you need permission from your daughter?"

Anna and Alcyone laughed, "She's not my daughter."

Nicholas and Edward looked confused, "She isn't?"  
Anna smiled, "No Alcyone is my friend this is her house, I pay rent and she lets me live here."

Nicholas shook his head then smiled, "Well all right! Hope this is all right with you?"

Ally smiled still snickering, "Yes, this is fine."

Nicholas stretched out his arm asking for Anna to take his arm in hers and she smiled. As they started to shut the door Anna yelled back, "Ally!"  
Alcyone walked to the door, "Yes?"  
"Carson was begging for food to be made don't let him push you around ok?"

"All right! I'll put him in his place."

Anna laughed and got into Nicholas's car, I shut the door and turned around, "Hi…"

Edward but his bottom lip and nodded his head, "Hi…"

Edward looked at Alcyone carefully as this little girl walked in, "Ally?"  
"Yes Emily?"  
"What are we having for dinner?"

"I'm not sure yet, but we'll figure out something."

Edward spoke up, "Um, well, I can help you. I do a lot of the cooking with my uncle because he cant'."

Ally giggled a little bit, "Are you going to try to beat me at cooking too?"

He smiled, "only if you let me."

"Well then I guess you're going to have to sit back and watch because I don't let anybody win, ever."

Carson walked out of his room and looked at Edward, "Who are you?"  
Ally glared at him, "Carson seriously I know you have better manners than that." She walked towards the kitchen.

Carson sighed, "I'm sorry. Hello my name is Carson Michaelson," he stuck out his hand, "My ask your name."

Edward shook his hand and smiled, "Edward Smith, I'm the nephew of the man you're mother is on a date with."

Carson smiled and pulled out his headphones and walked out the door. Edward sighed and followed Ally into the kitchen. He looked up at her as she opened the cabinet, as she pulled out some pasta and attempted to reach a can of sauce. He walked over to her and reached up to get it for her and set it in her hand.

She smiled, "Thank you" she turned to the stove, "So what makes you so confident that you can beat my GPA?"

He smiled, "Well I've had the highest GPA everywhere I've been and I don't intend to let it change without a fight. What makes you so confident in your abilities?"

She grinned wildly, "The same thing that sent you over the edge when you were told that you didn't have it. And, I've had it everywhere I've been and I also don't intend to give it away without a fight and I will tell you, I fight dirty."

He laughed, "I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

A couple of hours Later…

Emily looked up at Ally who was sitting across from her, "Ally?"  
"Yes, Emily?"  
"Do you think Mommy is going to marry Edward's uncle?"  
"I don't know."

"I think it would be cool if she did, we'll have a daddy again won't we Carson…"

Carson sighed, "Yeah."

The all looked up as the door opened as Emily and Nicholas walked in.

"MOMMY!" Emily ran towards Anna and gave her a hug.

Edward picked up his empty plat and took it into the kitchen, "Uncle? Are you ready to go?"  
Nicholas nodded his head and turned to Anna and smiled, "This evening was wonderful." He kissed her on the cheek.

Edward turned towards Alcyone and smiled, "Well good luck."

She smiled, "Thanks, you'll need it."


	4. Chapter Three: Truth or Lie

Chapter 3

Truth or Lie

Alcyone walked through the halls of the school with her headphones in her ears, the song Fire running through her head. She smiled as she shoved her backpack in her locker and turned to walk back towards the gym where her teacher had sent her to watch a class.

She worked on her term paper thinking about what Edward's intention's were. She was curious on why he was so intent upon being first. There was no shame in being second best in this school, or maybe it wasn't shame from the school he was worrying about, maybe it was himself.

She smiled as she thought about his challenge. She wished that she could figure out a way to give him an advantage without letting him win. But then she thought about how she would feel bad with herself for giving him false hope.

She looked up from her term paper at the sophomores and sighed remembering her days as a _suckmore, _as they were called back then. Except one, her, she had been the most tough, smart, depressing, she was scary to everyone. If the seniors from her day could see her now they'd be shocked. She thought for a second of how old she truly was and the lies she'd been telling for years.

She looked up as the bell rang, "Don't forget to study for the test on Friday!"

She smiled as they all walked away; she bent down to her bags and then sat up.

"Well Mrs. Taylor you are hard to find." she looked up and there stood Emmett Cullen.

"Hey, what do you want?" She stood with her bag.

"Well how nice was that." His sarcastic tone echoed.

"What do you want Emmett?"  
"To talk to you, Edward said that you were having some…"  
"Edward Smith?"

"No Cullen."

"Oh, what do you want to talk to me about?" she picked up her bag and headed down the hallway towards his locker.

"What happened to Re…"

"I don't want to talk about it." She opened her locker.

"Ally are you sure?"  
"Quite," she put all of her stuff in preparing to leave, "I'm positive I don't want to talk about them."

"But…"

"But nothing Emmett, when I'm ready to talk about it," she slammed her locker and faced him, "I will."

She heard a voice behind her, "Talk about what."

She turned around and saw Edward Smith, "Oh my gosh, you have to save me." She laughed.

"Hey!" Emmett whined.  
She smiled, "Well when you learn what it takes to get something out of me without pestering me I won't make fun of you."

Emmett smiled, "Well you know where I am when you want to talk about it."

Ally sighed, "Ok, well I'll see you later Emmett."

She turned towards Edward and walked towards the exit, "So? What's up?"

"Nothing much, heading home to help out my uncle."

"With what?"  
"My car,"

"What's wrong with?"  
"I tried to turn it on this morning and the only thing that happened was the engine flipped over, so I'm walking home."

"You can't do that, we live ten miles out, how did you get to school this morning?"  
"Anna, but she said that I'd have to find a ride this afternoon. But honestly I thik it's rude, I don't want to impose myself into someone's car."

"It's not imposing if it's offered."

"True."

"Do you want a ride Edward?"  
"Um, you can just call me Ed."

"Ok, why?"  
"Because that's what everyone else calls me."

"Ok."

Ally looked at her car on the other side of the lot, "Well?"

"Well what?" he asked.

"Do you want a ride home?"  
"Uh, yes that would be appreciated."  
"You need to lighten up Ed, I don't bite."

He smiled, "Well, I guess I can try. But I do have a question."

She stopped in front of the car, "Hmm?"  
His mouth fell open, "This is your car?"  
She laughed, "Yes."

This 2008 Ford Mustang GT Convertible has a V 8 front engine with 90.2 mm bore, 90.0 mm stroke, 9.8 compression ratio, overhead cam, variable valve timing/camshaft and three valves per cylinder. A multi-point injection fuel system and the power: 224 kW , 300 HP SAE and 5,750 rpm; 320 ft lb , 434 Nm and 4,500 rpm.

She smiled as she put her stuff in the trunk along with his and started the engine. She carefully pulled out and left the parking lot smiling as he regained his composer.

Ed smiled, "I like it."

"So do I, I'm not going to give it to you."

"I know I just might ask for rides more often."

She laughed, "So what was your question?"  
"My question, oh, yeah."

"Well, what is it."

"Sorry, I'm curious about something."  
"Yes," she waved to Chief Swan, "I gathered that, now the question is what are you curious about?"  
"Well I overheard you talking to Emmett Cullen."

Alcyone's hand clenched the wheel tightly, "Really?"

"Yes, you said you didn't want to talk about them." Ed continued, "Well who is them?"  
Alcyone sighed, "They are…"

Ed looked eagerly at her, "They are what?"  
"Old friends of mine. People that I lost and I can't remember how. I see faces and names but other than that, that's all I see. That and bright light, and that's about all I know."  
Ed sighed, "Amnesia?"  
"Carlisle thinks so."

"Who?"  
"Oh, my doctor, Edward Cullen's father?"

"Oh, well I'm sorry you can't remember."  
"Yeah, well it's not that big a deal, I'll remember someday."

"I hope, well I have another question."  
"Shoot."  
"How on earth do you keep your scores so high?"  
She laughed, "I study, I study so much I scarcely have time for anything else."

"So you don't go out and have fun?"  
"I don't have anybody to go out and have fun with."  
"What about Jessica?"  
"Her idea of fun is shopping, which I might add, isn't fun without the right kind of people which, she isn't."

"Oh, well I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"What happened to your parents?"  
"Nothing they're fine. They live in Italy, and I didn't want to."  
"Are you insane?"  
"No, if you knew may parents you'd understand."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's hard to explain."  
"I have time."  
"I thought you said you had o help your uncle."  
"I can come up with a way to convenes him to let me talk."

She laughed as she turned onto their road, "You're funny."  
She turned into the driveway of the first house he opened he door and stepped out, "Well thank you."

Her eyes softened as she smiled, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, have fun."  
"You too."


	5. Chapter 4 Rei Corvin

** OK! Well I am not much of a WWT (for those of you that don't know me and don't know what this means, it is World Wide Talker) So I can honestly say that I all I want is for people to enjoy the book and respond. Post something on there let me know that there are people out there reading this! So enjoy, and sorry about the long wait for those that have been reading!**

Chapter 4

Rei Corvin

Rei looked out the window of the car and sighed. She thought about the night her life changed, about how the lives of everyone in this car changed. Rei Corvin, 17 years human age 20 hybrid age, average height with short black hair.

She looked at the driver in front of her, Saphire (Phire) Skull nobody ever understood her last name it confused everyone. Phire is 25 years old in vampire years and 17 in human. She has dark brown/black hair with blue on the tips in the back. She was the oldest of those in the vehicle so she was the designated driver.

Rei looked at the passenger, Midnight Sun, the second oldest of the group, Midnight was the strict one of the five girls she smiled and she was happy but she was the hard ass.

Then there were the twins, Pearl and Serena Noel. Those two were so different it was hard to tell that they were really actually related. Pearl was mean, beyond recognition she was unkind by nature; which is where she got the nickname Black Pearl. She said that if the zombie apocalypse ever really occurred she would leave them all to the zombies and would only turn around to throw a grenade. She has short black curly hair and the prettiest dark brown eyes. Serena on the other hand was very kind and, well, serene. She was sweet and angelic and was always lively with very sentimental thoughts. She had long straight white/blonde hair, sparkling green eyes.

Rei thought of her parents, Michael and Selene Corvin. She wondered about her god father, Lucian, she smiled at the thought of his name. His daughter was a good friend of her parents, but all she could remember was her face, not even Lucian or Rei's parents could remember the girl's name. She saw a blonde woman, who had blue eyes, long blond hair, she was beautiful. Rei hit her head a few times as pain began to rush over her.

Saphire looked into the rear view, "Are you okay, Rei?"  
She sighed, "Yeah, just can't remember."

"Trying to remember your God Sister?"  
"Yeah, do you have any more memories?"

"No, it's the same thing every time."

"I can't even remember the guy anymore, use to I could vaguely remember his name but not anymore. There isn't anything there."

Lily spoke up, "Serena had another dream about her the other night."

Rei shot a look at her, "Why didn't she say something!"

Serena sighed, "There wasn't any new information."

Rei sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just I want to remember. I want to know who she is, I want to know where she is, I want to know where these scars came from. I WANT TO KNOW WHO HE IS!" She hit the door, causing a dint that deepened with each connection.

Phire yelled, "Rei! Calm down, sweet heart listen, you will figure it out. She will show up, she will tell you how you got your scars, and you will find him, whoever they are."

Rei sighed, "You're right I'm sorry."

Saphire sighed, "Just make sure you fix my door."

"Ok."

Alcyone Taylor

Alcyone looked up at Edward who had walked over from his uncle's after fixing the car. Anna, Carson, and Emily had all ready gone to bed with being eleven thirty on a school night.

"You're sure you don't mind?" Edward sighed.

"Yes for the thirteenth time," Ally said as she finished spreading the sheet, "It's fine."

"It just doesn't feel right, staying at your house. I mean I've just met you and.."  
"It feels like I've known you forever."  
"Yes, wait, what?"  
"It feels like I've know you forever."  
"I've only known you for two days." Edward sighed.

She handed him his blanket, "But I feel so close to you." She smiled, "I'm sorry I just…"

Edward sighed, "Ally I need to tell you something."  
"Yes?" she sighed.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"What do you mean?" She laid the pillow down.

He sighed, "We're moving again."

Ally stopped moving. "What?"  
He sighed, "I'm sorry it'll be a couple of weeks before we leave. My uncle told me to come and talk to you about dating, but I was afraid."  
She looked up at him, "Why?"  
He sighed, "I was afraid that, because I'd just met you that you wouldn't go with it"

She sighed looking back at the pillow, "Normally that would be something that would be a definite no. But, I have feelings for you too."

Edward smiled, grabbing her hand, "really?"

She smiled, "Yeah."

He led her closer to him, "You know, I never really had someone fall for me like that."

She laughed, "I haven't fallen yet. I'm just tripping right now."  
His smile faded into a frown as he pulled her into a hug, "I don't want to hurt you."

Ally sighed, "I'll live, if you call me," she gasped, "What about Anna?"  
"She's coming with us."  
Ally's hands gripped the back of his shirt as she snuggled into his chest, "You're just devastation aren't you?"  
He leaned back and saw tears rolling down her cheeks, "Why are you crying?"  
She wiped her tears away, "My friends are leaving me and I can't even bring myself to say goodbye."

He pulled her back into the embrace, "I'm sorry Ally."  
She sighed, "It's not your fault."

He looked at her, "it breaks my heart to see you cry."

She sighed, "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him, his eyes softened as he leaned in towards her. His lips gently brushed against hers.

She sighed, "You know what? If you're going to kiss someone you really need to do it right."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips onto his….

(I'll leave the rest to the imagination of the readers)

Alcyone's eyes flickered a bit as she breathed in Ed's scent. It filled the room and she sighed, knowing soon she would go hunting but never one for killing humans she would probably talk to Carlisle about going on their next trip. She looked up at the clock and gasped sitting up quickly, eight thirty.

"Oh, crap." She looked down at the bed, "He left?"

She stood up holding the blanket close to her body as she picked up her robe off of the floor. She quickly tied the strap around her waist and walked down the hallway as the smell of bacon hit her face. She looked in through the doorway of the kitchen and looked at him carefully.

"Good morning." He sat down the spatula and walked towards her towards her cupping her face in between his hands and kissed her.

She smiled, "Why didn't you wake me up this morning?"  
He looked into her eyes, "Because you looked so serene in your sleep I didn't want to wake you. You slept right through your alarm I just didn't think it was a good idea."

"Didn't Anna,"

He kissed her once more, "Yes, but I asked her when she came in if she could go on about her day as if she never saw the two of us in bed together and that you actually got up."  
Ally smiled, "I knew there was a reason I like you."  
He smiled, "Good."  
"So what are you cooking?"  
"Food."  
"Thank you; you get the first place ribbon for being a smart allick."

"Oh, thank you I love ribbons."

"So what are you cooking?"

He smiled and walked around her, "Bacon, eggs, and hash browns."

She smiled as he picked up the spatula and got back to work, "Sounds good."

He pulled away from the stove and stared into her eyes, "I don't mean to seem as if I want you to brag or anything, but most girls that I have met only seem to like me for intelligence. Why do you?"  
She smiled at him, "You're different, you are smart, handsome, but not plastic. And," he looked up at her, "you are the only person that I have ever tried to give an advantage to in beating me."  
He looked confused, "What?"

"Sorry, when you said that you wanted to beat my score, I actually thought about giving you an advantage. No one has ever gotten to me before."

He looked into her eyes, "I think that," He sighed as he pulled her closed, "I think that I am falling in love with a certain women with dark blue eyes," he walked closer to her grabbing her hands, "Beautiful blonde hair, and a breath taking smile."

He kissed her gently and then trailed down her jaw bone to her neck.

She sighed in content, "You know I think I might be falling in love with a handsome man, with dark brown eyes, and brown hair." She breathed in deeply, trying to keep control, "With a magic body that sends me to shivers when he touches me."

He laughed and pulled back looked at her, "I don't know how I could make you feel this way."

She looked into his eyes deeply; memories of forgotten people clouded her mind, more specifically the memory of a young man, frozen in the Atlantic.

He rubbed her arms, "What's wrong?"  
She blinked and sighed, "Ther… the bacon is burning."


	6. Chapter 5: New Kids?

**Well sorry guys this is a short one I'm sure that a lot of you are wondering where this fits in with the Twilight books well keep reading and you will see a lot more of the Cullen characters just let me add in the rest of mine! : ) So well hope that there is someone out there that is enjoying this, don't forget to review!**

Chapter 5

New Kids

Anna looked at the clock on her desk, she gathered her things and left for Nicholas's. She was worried about Alcyone and Edward, she looked in the rear view. She always grew worried when it came to Alcyone; she loved her like she was her own daughter. Her parents, she knew little about it but she knew enough to know that her parents were jerks. She looked back at the road and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Nicholas's number.

"Hey Nicholas? I need to talk to you, about Edward." She waited a minute and sighed, "I think they are dating now."

She waited as he spoke, "Yes it's good, but Nick, I think they did something we wouldn't approve of last night."

Rei Corvin

Rei looked up at the office secretary who began speaking, "The five of you are going to enroll?"  
Saphire spoke up, "yes ma'am, we just moved here from New York our parents are at home unpacking they asked us to get the paper work and bring it home; they want us to start Monday."

"So it's only the five of you?"  
"Um, no ma'am, there is one more of us; she'll be here later today."

The secretary looked up, "What's her name?"

"Samantha Michelle Kimbrell, she goes by Sammie."

The secretary smiled, "a girl just graduated a couple of years ago and her name was Sami Kimbrell."  
Saphire smiled, "That's interesting."

Rei spoke up as they walked from the building, "I didn't know Sammie was coming."

Saphire smiled and jumped in excitement when she reached the car door, "Neither did Sammie."

"So how do you know she's coming?" Lily spoke up.  
Phire pulled out her cell, "Because I'm calling her."

Samantha (Sammie) Kimbrell

Sammie sighed, she couldn't keep her head straight. Saphire was out of her mind, she hadn't told Rei and the other girls why they had moved but Sammie knew better. She had hacked into Phire's computer before they left. She had found the girl, pictures, names, locations, everything. She had found that she wasn't even really Lucian's daughter but in reality she was the daughter of the leader of the Volturi in Italy. Aro, her father, had sent her away for something but when Phire contacted him he wouldn't go into specifics.

Sammie got up out of the chair she, like all of her friends was special, but she had a secret. She had found even more information than Phire had before she had. She grew excited when Phire called her to come to Forks from New York, she knew she would get to her first. When she did she was going to get answers even if she had to beat them out of her.

Angel (Angel) Nicole Jareth

Angel looked out at the ocean tears beginning to form around her eyes as she though about Jacob, and Ally. He had been depressed for so long he thought about her constantly, just like she did. Alcyone lost her life for Jacob and Angel she took care of her friends to her death and everyone was lost. Even Sam, who she fought with constantly, was lost in the abyss of guilt.

Everyone blamed themselves, even though Sam, Jared, and I had information unknown to the others. Alcyone was a vampire, a powerful vampire, so powerful that when she fought, whoever he was, they ripped a hole in the time space continuum and jumped to, only God knows where, so she might as well be dead. Angel shivered and pulled her leather jacket around her, looking up at the stars, whispering, "I miss you…"


	7. Chapter 6: Caught

**Well here is another updated chapter! I just wrote it like right now 2:28 AM, Sunday November 28, 2010. Yeah I iz tired so I think I'm gonna go take a nap while you read this one, Ok? *yawn* wait! Don't forget to hit the little button on the top and bottom that asks you if you want to respond 'cause remember I like to know what you think! Thanks, **

**DragonBreather4568**

Chapter Six

Caught

"Damn it Edward, you promised. You told me that that kind of thing wasn't going to happen." Nicholas yelled, furious. He stood in Alcyone's living room screaming at Edward for what now felt like hours, as Alcyone sat in the chair in the back of the room burying her head in her hands.

"Uncle! Please will you listen to me for a minute."

Nicholas snapped, "Why!"

"Because you and Anna both are jumping to conclusions, Ally and I did not, I repeat, did not have sex we slept together yes, but we did not do anything else."

"Then how do explain Alcyone's substantial lack of clothing this morning?" Anna asked.

Alcyone looked at her, "Why did you do this?"  
Anna sighed, "I may not be your mother but there is a time where everyone need to step in for the people who aren't there. Alcyone what the two of you did was wrong."

Alcyone stood, "You're right."

Anna nodded, "I'm glad you agree."

"You're not my mother."  
Anna looked shocked, "Ally?"  
"You. Are. Not. My. Mother. Plain and simple."

Anna looked at her carefully, "Ally, I…"

"Get out…" Alcyone walked to the door and opened it.

"What?" Anna's eyes looked scared.

Alcyone looked up from the ground, "I said get out, Anna Edward asked you not to say anything." She looked at Anna her eyes glossed over covered in silence.

Edward looked into her eyes thoughts ran throughout his brain. He saw a dark abyss, temping, hungry; he saw an amount of knowledge unknown to any single man alone. He wondered if there were other people like her in the world. The next words out of her mouth scared even him but he kept his eyes on hers.

"Yes Edward and I had sex but you know what? It doesn't really matter what you think about that. You aren't my mother it honestly has nothing to do with you what I do at night at my home."  
Nicholas looked at Alcyone, "don't talk to her like that."

Edward looked deeper into Ally's eyes he could see the anger as her eyes turned red. He moved in front of her and looked into her eyes. Her eyes died down and she laid her head down on his chest.

Nicholas sighed, "Edward everyone is packed except for you…"  
Edward spun around, "Wait, you said I two weeks!"  
"Not anymore and if you had come home last night you would know that, let's go."  
Edward looked back at Ally, "I'm sorry, this is my fault."  
She sighed, "It's both of ours, I shouldn't have let you stay, and you shouldn't be so irresistible." She smiled.

He laughed as small laugh, "I love you so terribly much."  
Nicholas walked behind him, "Hurry up." They walked out.

Edward kissed her, and smiled an unrealistic smile and left. Alcyone knew it would be the last time she would ever see his face.

**Sammie 1****st**** PoV**

I watched carefully at the man leaving. My black hair fell into my face. I sighed deeply knowing there was something about this girl that was intriguing. She didn't seem normal like Phire and the others. There was some untold knowledge in her eyes, something she wanted to have taken away. I watched the tears fall from her eyes as the man walked away. _I was mistaken about you Ms. Taylor._

I climbed down the tree and waited for the man and his family to walk down the street before I went in and talked to her. I walked down the driveway and turned the corner for the side walk and then walked to the door. I sighed and just as I reached up to knock I heard a voice behind me.

"Who the hell are you?"

I spun around and saw Ms. Taylor staring at me with the angriest eyes I had ever seen the thoughts running through my head were quick diversionary tactics to led her away and as I thought these things she said them out load.

"Don't even think about it I'm not stupid you're a vampire all I want to know is why you are here and why have you been sneaking around my house for three days?" She walked around me and opened the door walking inside.

I followed her in timidly afraid of her the anger she held seemed so raw, fresh as if she was waiting for a reason to rip my head off my shoulders and feed me to the two dogs she kept in the back.

"See? That's proof that I know you've been here, you know I have two dogs," She spun around looking at me, "What do you want?"  
"Answers." I looked in her eyes looking for my answers curious.

"Ask your questions and I might be able to help."

"Do I look familiar to you?"  
"No if you did do you think I would be being so rude to you if I knew who you were I would not be."

"I didn't ask if you knew who I was I asked if I look familiar."

Alcyone Taylor 1st person PoV

I looked at the unwelcome inquisitor, my anger worsening with her questions. She had the worst timing of anyone I had ever met before. I was ready to kill, and her being there was increasing her chances of not being very alive in the following minutes. She asked many question about my life and what I remembered before four years ago, which was just about… nothing. I remembered nothing before four years ago other than my parents and certain instances that my brain had deemed to important to discard, while it got rid of a many other important things, like name to the faces I saw.

She then asked me a question that peaked my interest, "Do you see a girl 5'5 in height, short brown curly hair that is with your father figure Lucian?"

I looked up at her shocked, "how do you know about him? What's her name I have memories of the two of us being wonderful friends but that's about all I see I have nothing else." I grew frantic.

"You really don't remember a thing do you?"  
"Not a thing."

"Let's go get your memories back."


End file.
